


Sun Burns

by Procrassination



Series: Fixing the code [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin & The Jedi Code, Anakin just wants to help, Anakin musing, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dunno might go further with this idea, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Tried, I most likely failed, Just Anakin and his thoughts, No Dialogue, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sounds like a recipe for disaster, and short, ended up kinda dark, oh yeah, was supoosed to be short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrassination/pseuds/Procrassination
Summary: Obi-Wan's hair colour is weird; Anakin thinks. The shade similar to that of the setting suns of Tatooine, just maybe tone it down a little.There, Perfect.





	Sun Burns

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is like my first finished fic (and the first I've published) so don't expect much.  
> Good luck reading through this.  
> At least it's short :)

Anakin was basking in the sun; enjoying the heat and very notable _lack_ of sand, when Obi-Wan came marching across the short cut lawn, his skin an angry red, and if Anakin didn’t know the reason for this he would’ve laughed. This; however, was no laughing matter. Especially when it was likely (most certainly) his fault for the troubles the older was now facing. 

It’s not as though he _knew_ Obi-Wan would burn so easily. His hair wasn’t even a good indication; Anakin had rarely seen hair the colour of his Master’s and they’d been on many escapades across the galaxy by his nineteenth year and none of those beings had complained about burning easily.

With an even angrier sounding _huff_ the elder thumped down next to Anakin; breathing in sharply as his sensitive skin stretched and chafed against the rough of his robes, before moving onto completely shrouding himself away from the sun. In all honesty, Anakin thought the sight was quite humorous. It isn’t everyday you get to see _his_ master in a state tightly wound chaos; in which Anakin is fairly certain that, if he was to go the right way about it, he would be able to uncover some of the less than Jedi-like thoughts his master surely held. He’d seen the way his master could become passionate in his negotiations if he believed it to be worth so.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

At times like this, when the war wasn’t a constant in the back of their minds; Anakin mulled over The Code, and its teachings, and the more he’d done as such; the more ridiculous it had become. 

How was anyone supposed to _live_ without passion? Wasn’t passion supposed to be a fire to keep someone burning bright; giving them a reason to live and fight?

But perhaps he’s wrong. 

Anakin looks to the mound of fabric that hid Obi-Wan from his sights and thought more on his master. His master who had been _raised_ in the temple. His master who held a tight control of his emotions. His master who _repressed._

His master who was trying his hardest to hide his aches and pains; even from _him_.

No, The Code was not good.

But Anakin would make it good. Even if it took his entire life; he was going to do it; for the Jedi, for the younglings, for Obi-Wan, and for his own love for the older man.

The weight of his master against his shoulder snatched him from his musings. The midday sun long gone; leaving behind a dusty hue of the setting sun and the gentle outlines of the planet’s moons.

The older man looked so worn, leaning against Anakin’s shoulder. The war has taken so much from him. From them. 

Were it not for the burns, Anakin would’ve clutched tightly to the man; refusing to allow the council to take him away. To take him back to the war. Back to his master’s fears.

Anakin is going to help Obi-Wan.

Anakin is going to look after Obi-Wan.

Anakin is going to love Obi-Wan.

_Obi-Wan is going to love Anakin._


End file.
